


brain off, abs out, dicks probably up

by emblems



Series: SASO2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, captain!tsukishima, literally just making out in the storage closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/pseuds/emblems
Summary: prompt: "supply closet"Tsukishima is finding it difficult to neglect the fact that Kageyama has hit a second growth spurt.He's also finding it difficult to ignore the fact that Kageyama has a not unimpressive set of abdominals, given that he's rucked up Kageyama's shirt halfway up his torso.





	brain off, abs out, dicks probably up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> written for saso 2017, bonus round two
> 
> i'm only partly sorry about the title

Tsukishima is finding it difficult to neglect the fact that Kageyama has hit a second growth spurt.  
  
He's also finding it difficult to ignore the fact that Kageyama has a not unimpressive set of abdominals, given that he's rucked up Kageyama's shirt halfway up his torso.  
  
This is not, really, how Tsukishima expected to top off what had been a long, long week, preparing for their turn to host and then playing Nekoma, coming away with a barely-scraped 2-1 win.  
  
Well. That might not be completely true, given how he looked at Kageyama when he asked him to stay after to go over the match in greater detail. Not that he had _planned_ on Kageyama crowding him into the corner of the broom closet, but he can't find reason to be upset about this turn of events. Kageyama's body pressed against him helps Tsukishima turn his brain off, helps him stop thinking about the mistakes and the team. In this, he's more than willing to let Kageyama take the lead.  
  
Distantly, the part of his brain in charge of decision-making notes that Coach Ukai is just outside on the gym floor, helping Takeda-sensei pack up the equipment so they can lock up for the night.  
  
Ostensibly, Tsukishima and Kageyama are just tidying things up in the back. Given the way Tsukishima is tangling his hands in Kageyama's hair, straightening up is going to take slightly longer than anticipated.  
  
But—Kageyama, brain, turned off, et cetera et cetera.  
  
"Were you thinking about this during the match?" he asks, biting back a gasp as Kageyama mouths against his neck. "Getting me back here, where no one could see?"  
  
Kageyama grunts, hands moving down from Tsukishima's hips to grip his ass.  
  
Tsukishima grins. "Adventurous," he mutters, hand gripping the back of Kageyama's neck.  
  
The chattiness helps distract him from the—well, from this. From thinking where this goes, when they'll stop, whether or not it'll affect the team, what it all means. Not that he's afraid to think about it, really, but—  
  
His thought process is brought to an abrupt halt when Kageyama pushes his thigh between Tsukishima's legs.  
  
He tips his head back, letting it rest against the wall. "Kageyama—"  
  
" _Are you two all right back there_?"  
  
Takeda-sensei's voice reaches them as if through a layer of cotton, distorted and difficult to parse out.  
  
"Shit," Tsukishima mutters, and Kageyama pulls back—slowly, as if with reluctance (his eyes indicate much the same, and Tsukishima tries not to dwell on that, either).  
  
Tsukishima calls back: "Yeah, we're all good."  
  
Kageyama looks at him, a small smirk forming. "Your hair is—"  
  
"Yeah, some ass got ahold of it earlier," Tsukishima mutters, though a smile he refuses to call "fond" tempers his words. "And you're one to talk, featherbrain."  
  
He straightens Kageyama's shirt, tactically ignoring the way Kageyama's skin feels under his fingers and the way Kageyama's hands have found a spot on Tsukishima's hips, tapping out an indiscernible rhythm.  
  
Once Tsukishima is done, Kageyama reaches up and threads his hands through Tsukishima's hair a few cursory times. After a moment, he nods, as though Tsukishima passed some arbitrary "gotta-make-sure-we-don't-look-like-we-just-made-out" inspection.  
  
They pull apart fully now and reenter the gym proper, now with the requisite amount of space between them to avoid raising any further suspicion.  
  
Kageyama still manages to brush the back of Tsukishima's hand with his as they walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> [bangs pots and pans] the world!! needs!! more!! kagetsukki content!!


End file.
